


A NEW BEGINNING

by Atths2



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth, F/M, Love, Post-Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atths2/pseuds/Atths2
Summary: The final scene in The Truth (including the dialog in the motel room written by Chris Carter), plus the little smut afterwards.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	A NEW BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanx to ATTHS_TWICE for beta. You're amazing 💕

Mulder pulled the car in front of the roadside motel, just as it began to rain. Since they had escaped the Anasazi ruins in New Mexico, they had been driving for a couple of hours until they had reached Roswell. It was starting to get dark and they had needed to find a place to rest, take a shower, and have a proper meal. 

Being a fugitive of the law would mean a lack of some basic human needs, something they would have to face soon, but not tonight. 

This motel was not in a heavily populated area, the road was not crowded with traffic, and judging by the cars parked in front, it didn't look overbooked. It seemed to provide enough privacy to make them feel safe for a night. 

Scully went into reception to book the room, while Mulder took out the luggage she had prepared for them after Doggett and Skinner had planned Mulder’s escape from prison. She had been afraid the plan wouldn't work, as the prison was well guarded, but what other option did they have? He had been sentenced to a death by lethal injection. They really had nothing to lose at that point.

The plan had worked and even if they would have to hide for the rest of their lives, at least they were together. 

Months of separation, months of no word from him or knowing his whereabouts, were devastating. Especially in the period when she had to give up her-their child. It was one more forever pain to list along with all the others they had suffered; but that one hurt the most. 

Sometimes she felt like they were cursed.

But in this moment now, it was not the time to feel that way. Even though they had probably never been in a worse situation, she felt extremely happy and excited. She could finally put her arms around the man she loved, feel his actual flesh under her hands, smell his familiar scent. That was the only thing that mattered now.

Keys to their room clamped tightly in her hand, she ran back through the parking lot, where he was waiting under the rooftop to escape the raging storm. She put the key in the lock and they rushed inside the motel room.

"I was able to order food at reception." She said with a short breath, taking off her soaked coat, and shaking her wet hair. "Chinese." She turned to him and smiled. Maybe for the first time since their reunion.

"You know what I've missed, huh?" He was sitting at the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and clothes.

She was watching him taking off layer by layer. She licked her lips unconsciously and blushed realizing he noticed her gaze.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower before the food arrives.” He smiled at her and stood up, wearing only his tight underwear. Despite his worn out features, he was still looking good. His back muscles and his firm ass clenched while he was taking lazy steps towards the bathroom.

While he was showering, she picked up the pile of his worn clothes and stuffed it into the plastic bag provided by the motel. She unpacked their bag, taking out their clean clothes and toiletries. She undressed and put on her robe, waiting for her turn in the shower.

He came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. Beads of water were dripping off of his hair to his shoulders, his chest and on to the carpeted floor. She followed them with her roaming eyes.

"I made sure to save some hot water for you." He drew her attention to his eyes.

"Uhm... thanks."

 _Caught again_ , she thought with a smirk. It had been a while since she shared this level of intimacy and it felt quite odd, despite the fact that it was Mulder.

"Here’s some clean clothes." She pointed to the pile she prepared for him on the bed. "I'll be quick." She turned and walked to the bathroom.

She finished just in time for the food arriving. They ate in silence, only sharing some gazes here and there. The sound of the pouring rain coming from outside in this moment felt almost soothing, like it was washing away their past, the lives they left behind, with all its pain and tragedy.

He had spent nights and days thinking of her while he was away. The thought of her and his son had been the only thing keeping him sane, especially when he had ended up in prison. He never dreamt that life was going to bring about another tragedy and separate them from their son. 

He understood her decision and he didn't judge her. He would have done the same to protect their child. He was with her now, by her side, and he was not going to leave her again. Whatever life brought them from now on, they would do it hand in hand, together.

He sighed at the thought as he got up to clean the table and throw their trash in the bin outside their room.

When he got back, she was sprawled on top of the bed. She did not bother to dress after the shower, wearing only her white robe. Seeing her like this, he could not but wonder whether she was wearing anything under. 

She looked tired, and he did not want to push her into doing anything she didn’t want. He left the thought somewhere in the back of his mind and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed and his head falling back.

They were silent for a while, with only the rain and rumbling thunder breaking the silence. The room was dark with just the slight light of a street lamp shining through the window. It felt like the outside world faded and they were completely alone. Only two of them.

She lay on her side facing him. propped up on one elbow, her head in her hand. 

"What are you thinking?" she asked him in a low voice, but didn't get an answer. "Mulder?" She tried again, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm thinking... I'm a guilty man. I've failed in every respect. I deserve the harshest punishment for my crimes."

"You don't believe that,” she said softly.

He sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"I believe that I sat in a motel room like this with you when we first met and I tried to convince you of the truth. And in that respect, I succeeded, but... in every other way..." He turned his head to look over at her. “...I've failed."

"You don't believe that, either." Her voice was soft, soothing. She knew him to the heart.

"Mmmm... I've been chasing after monsters with a butterfly net. You heard the man - the date's set. I can't change that."

"You wouldn't tell me. Not because you were afraid or broken.... but because you didn't want to accept defeat."

"Well, I was afraid of what knowing would do to you." he paused, making eye contact with her and confessed one of his greatest fears. “I was afraid that it would crush your spirit."

Her forehead furrowed. Did he really know her that little? "Why would I accept defeat? Why would I accept it, if you won't?"

His lips crooked in a tiny smile. Of course she would say something like that. She was always by his side even if she did not agree to his crazy theories. 

"Mulder, you say that you've failed, but you only fail if you give up. And I know you -- you can't give up. It's what I saw in you when we first met. It's what made me follow you ... why I'd do it all over again."

He turned his body to face her, his eyes full of adoration for this woman, a sad smile on his face. "And look what it's gotten you."

Her eyes were teary, her look full of sympathy. "And what has it gotten you? Not your sister. Nothing that you've set out for. But you won't give up, even now."

She reached out and took hold of his hand in a firm grip.

"You've always said that you want to believe. But believe in what Mulder? If this is the truth that you've been looking for then what is left to believe in?"

"I want to believe that the dead are not lost to us. That they speak to us as part of something greater than us - greater than any alien force. And if you and I are powerless now, I want to believe that if we listen to what's speaking, it can give us the power to save ourselves."

"Then we believe the same thing." She whispered, watching him intently.

She smiled softly at him as he reached out and lightly picked up the cross around her neck. While holding it, his thumb reached up and brushed her lips and she placed a soft kiss upon it. Her eyes never left his as he got up from the floor and settled himself in bed beside her. He wrapped himself around her warm body, holding her closely.

"Maybe there's hope,” he whispered.

She squeezed her hands around his waist and neck in agreement and brushed her nose along his, inhaling his familiar scent. For the first time since their reunion, she could feel him completely with all her senses. She had craved his closeness for so long. Nothing could ever be as soothing as his hands around her waist, his warm breath on her cheek, and his complete attention. 

She could hardly believe she was lying beside him after so much time had been stolen from them. She was overwhelmed and a restrained tear slipped down her cheek. 

He placed a soft kiss on her eyes, his lips following the wet trace of her tears, down her cheek until he reached her lips. Soft, tender and loving, his lips moved over her top and then the bottom lip. 

Oh those sensuous lips of his. 

She closed her eyes and brushed his lips with her tongue, tasting the saltiness of her tears. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and her tongue slipped inside. 

They surrendered, as though in slow motion, their passion replacing tenderness. Their heavy breaths mingled as he pulled her even closer to him and she could feel his hardening crotch pressing at her lower belly.

"I've missed you so much." He breathed into her ear, brushing his lips over her earlobe, slowly kissing his way down the sensitive skin of her neck.

Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest, thrashing madly, and her head felt giddy. His hand roamed over the side of her body and found the way under the robe. She shivered as his fingers scratched up the bare skin of her thigh, gripping her butt, and grounding into her. She couldn't keep her body steady, starting to grind herself into him, feeling the familiar ache between her legs. She craved the contact with him, if she could, she would crawl under his skin.

She rolled onto her back and pulled him with her, so he was hovering above her. She smiled at him, looking at his hooded eyes, as she lifted his T-shirt and took it off of him, discarding it onto the floor.

"I could say I missed you too,” she smirked at him, biting her lip as her hands worked at the fly of his jeans.

"Oh, I can tell,” he chuckled, helping her remove his jeans and underwear. His motions were slow, making her tremble in anticipation.

He leaned down, covering her with his firm body, his hands cupping her face. He placed his lips to hers, kissing her deep and slow, sliding his tongue across her lips as his thumbs brushed her cheeks. She moaned into his mouth and bucked her hips up into him. Her hands roamed over his back, her fingers feeling electric, igniting a fire wherever she touched. She ran them up to his hair, holding him closer and tighter, their tongues dancing in their hot breaths.

His heart was racing as his hand slipped in between their bodies and opened her robe. They groaned in unison at the skin to skin contact. She was completely naked under it and his chest brushing over her pebbled nipples, made her body shiver. She felt tingles in her lower belly and her blood coiling in her veins.

"Oh God, Mulder. I need you so badly,” she rasped out as her legs went around his waist, grounding him to her body. She bit at his bottom lip as his hard groin made contact with her wet center. "Mmhmm... I need to feel you inside of me."

"Jesus, Scully." His voice was barely a whisper, his breath shaky and shallow. "I need you too." He bucked his hips, feeling her moisture coating his length. He hadn’t even touched her yet and she was already soaking wet as his cock was eagerly pulsating. His mouth travelled from her lips over her jaw and down her throat, sucking and lapping on her sensitive skin as he slowly pushed inside of her. Her back arched and she gripped at his arms.

"God… Scully,” he groaned, burying his forehead into the crook of her neck. The sensation of their joining overwhelmed him and tears from his eyes dropped onto her shoulder, streaming down her collarbone. She took him by his head forcing him to face her, to look her in the eyes.

"I love you." She stared into his eyes, brushing her thumbs over his cheeks and wiping away his tears. She wanted him to know that there was no force on this world that would separate them. As long as she lived, she would be there for him. This was their new chance. 

"I love you so much,” she said with a shaky voice. She pulled him down, running her soft and tender lips over his jaw and cheeks, landing a loving and intense kiss on his lips. Their kissing was slow and soft, more comforting than words would never be.

She felt him relax and she bucked her hips in invitation. He finally started to move inside of her. She was moving with his body, meeting his thrusts, allowing him to sink in deeper and making him whimper her name. Their warm bodies melted into each other as their hands roved over the reachable skin of their bodies. Her body trembled under him, as he took all of his time to savour every moment, taking all of her.

They became one; one mind, one body and one soul again, each utterly drunk with love for the other. They never wanted this moment to end. Their lovemaking produced sounds of heavy breathing, gasps and moans that echoed inside the walls of the dark motel room. It was hard to hold back, to make the moment last, after so much time apart.

Clinging to each other, their sweaty bodies sliding against each other, they got caught in the intoxication of the climax as they cried out each other's names.

Spent, they snuggled under the sheets. She lay listening to the beating of his heart under her ear as he held her in a tight embrace, his fingers lazily tracing up and down her spine.

"I love you too,” he whispered, placing his lips on the top of her head. He inhaled deeply, as the scent of her, which he had missed the most, filled his nostrils. "I will always love you."


End file.
